Edric Gamrei
Edric Gamrei is a Drow hailing all the way from the Ludwag mainland. He is the middle brother of the Gamrei family, being older than his younger brother Duncan and younger than his older brother Aegor. He is currently the only master flectomancer in all of Azura and is the strongest. His father and mother were both terrible people and tried offing him many times before. When Edric, Duncan, and Aegor had enough of it, they secretly went onto a ship that was headed towards Trepheon. As a child, he was given dirty looks and was talked badly about. To cope, he took up carpentry and engineering. He found out he was amazing at it, so years later, he ended up finding a flectomancer. Seeing his power, the flectomancer took him under his wing. When he was ready, he drew into vitae and got his flectomancy. Later down the line, he decided it was best for him to have more power so he began drawing more and more into vitae, all the while controlling his health and mind. Appearance Edric is a male drow that stands at 5'11 and has grayish skin. His body-type is an ectomorph, as he's an old archmage. Most times, he wears what is shown in the picture. His glasses were handcrafted by himself, judging by the more modern look. Before, he used to look like a wrinkly old man, but now, with Carnomancy procedures, he looks like he is in his late 20s. Inventory Edric may seem like he's never armed, but this is actually false. He carries around his pocket watch, a large knife, chloroform and rag, and 3 vitshroom potions. Usually, he never has to use his knife, but it's just in case he has to defend himself. Biography Early Life In 253 PD, Edric Gamrei had come to life. During his childhood, it seemed like nothing was wrong, but each time his two other brothers and himself got older, their mother and father got more and viler. They started out with simple name calling, then more vicious name calling, then threats, and actual actions. They were each beaten many times and had many punishments. During one night, however, Duncan, Marriane, and Edric were asleep, Aegor had murdered his father with his bare hands. When it became morning, they were all distraught, even if he was a complete asshole. A funeral was held, yet Marianne didn't seem to care as much. After the funeral, Marianne had even worse punishments. Having enough, they decided it was time to leave Ludwag. The 3 brothers were aware that a ship was leaving to Trepheon, so they took the advantage and head out during the night. Having only wits and certain food, they managed to survive the way there. Months later, they arrived at Trepheon. At first, they didn't know where they were, but then Aegor, as the eldest brother, caught onto where they were: In the Western Kingdom's docks. With little to no money, they had to secretly stay at the docks, trying to get as many scraps of food and any money that had fallen. 2 months had passed, and Aegor had made up a plan. They were going to go to the Western bank and steal a crown so they could leave for Central. Edric and Duncan were both distractions, and Aegor was able to steal an extra crown from the bank. With their new-found money, they had bought things to pack for their journey to Central. When they had fully packed everything they needed, they had bought horses and started their journey to Central. A few days later, they arrived and quickly bought a room at the Red Dragons Inn. As they entered, they were given dirty looks and rude comments from the humans who were there. Once they got a room at the inn, they began to search for jobs that would allow them to get money. Seeing a local carpenter, they asked to work with him for money, and he happily accepted the request. During that time, Edric's talents really burst out, when he was able to quickly rebuild buildings and rebuild certain furniture. During that time, they racked in quite alot of money. At the age of 17, the carpenter gave many lessons to Edric on carpentry and engineering. Edric had quite the adept knowledge of it, and he made quite alot of money by doing so. By gaining this much attraction, a man who was later addressed as Edward Gallron saw Edric's talent and took him under his wing. The man then told Edric that he was a flectomancer and that Edric was great material for a great Flectomancer. Edric then was taken into training into becoming a flectomancer. He was trained each day, mentally and physically. Edric had learned how to create automatons and other types of machines. At the age of 38, he was then ready to become a flectomancer. Edric then drew into vitae and finally become a flectomancer. 4 decades had passed, and he had figured it was the time that he had a major boost in his powers. Edric trained his mind and body vigorously and then drew into vitae once more. This was much more difficult then the first vitae, and his mind was somewhat fragmented after he became an Archmancer. He became more egotistical and powerhungry. Current Life Archmancer meet up During the night, as Edric was working late on one of his blueprints, a message had popped up in his brain: "Master Flectomancer, come to the East at dawn. I will be waiting." As a mancer, he knew messages didn't just pop up without a telemancer. He was at a mid-distance from the Eastern Castletown, so it was most likely a telemancer of adept level had contacted him. Without hesitation, he had scrolled up his blueprints and put them in a drawer and went to sleep. A day later, he began his trek to the East. As he went up the hill, he had seen most of the Eastern Kingdom's population going about their regular day. He walked through the gates, giving up his only weapon: The sharpened cog. He then saw a man in rather poor looking clothes, almost like a regular peasant. Edric then confronted said peasant and asked him if he had seen a master telemancer around. The peasant then put his hand to Edric's head, so Edric had jolted back. The mysterious peasant then walked away, only to return wearing a robe and hood over himself. Edric then realized who this was: It was the master telemancer. The master telemancer had contacted many other master mancers around Trepheon, and they were all going to meet up at East. Many other mancers who had highly adept knowledge were at East, and they had called a meeting. The meeting was essentially about having an easier way to contact each other, getting acquainted with each other, etc. They caught up with their personal lives, and talked aboutdealing with mancers who abuse their powers. Green Gobby Heisters During his regular strolls around East, looking for anything to do, he was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. A sellsword who is currently known for killing an Ocean giver had pulled him into the alleyway. The sellsword asked Edric if he wanted to be apart of a heist for cash. Edric had nothing better to do, of course, so he happily obliged. The sellsword asked him if he could make a lockpick mechanism, which was baby stuff compared to his more greater and complicated inventions. Edric said yes and the sellsword went back with his normal day. Edric then began to head home to his workshop and began to create the lockpicking machine. He wanted to make it with better detail, as he assumed the West had secure doors. A few days later, they had met up near the training grounds of East. The sellsword had 2 other people with him: A goblin and a man named the Cup thief. Posters were hung up for a Western play happening later in the day. Many Easterners had gone to the play. With that, most of the Western Guards were occupied with guarding the building. With that information, they began to head for West, going with the story that they wanted to see the play. In reality, however, they wanted to rob the largest bank of its crowns and ingots. They had gone to the Western gate, paying 5 tables for entrance. The group first went over to the first bank, not the main one. They wanted to act like they were getting money from it. After that, the goblin had made a distraction to go into the main bank. After they headed to the main bank, they had to take down a few guards before entering. After they had entered, they began to unlock the door with the lock picking mechanism. The doors easily opened, so Edric didn't need to actually put effort into the machine. With that, they went inside of the vault and began taking the crowns and ingots inside. After that, guards were alerted that a Drow and two humans had gone into the bank. With their cash, they had quickly gone into the theatre where the guards held a small inspection for a Drow and two humans that looked out of place. Completing the inspection, the guards had gone away, giving the group a chance to leave quickly. When they had run for the gate, guards had realized that they were going to leave with all of the cash. Both the sellsword and the goblin who had just got back then fought them off while both Edric and the cup thief got onto their horses and left. After they had made it to the river village, the cup thief kicked Edric off of his horse and rode all the way towards the desert. With anger, Edric was about to murder him, but it was all part of the Cup thief's weird plan. A few hours later, both the Goblin and the sellsword had made it to the desert. The cash was evenly distributed and no one except for Edric wanted the ingots. So he got an outstounding amount of crowns and ingots. Carnomancy Procedures Later down the line, Edric had figured it was time to get a facelift, as he didn't want to look like an old man anymore. He had contacted a Carnomancer by the name of Cecil who previously facelifted the infamous Pyromancer Archmage Artorias Eikenlund. Edric had wanted to look like he was in his late 20s again, and Cecil was more than obliged to do so. With a few questions from Cecil, they began the facelift. After a good amount of screaming and shaking violently, Edric painfully stood and walked over to a barrel filled with crystal-clear water. He looked as if he was an entirely different person. He realized how he was wanted for doing a bank heist on the Western bank, stealing almost all of the crowns from it, so this was great for him. He had looked like he was a young Drow all over again, while still retaining his great knowledge of flectomancy.